Last Thursday, Jessica walked to a gift store in the morning and decided to buy a game for $2.22. Jessica handed the salesperson $3.24 for her purchase. How much change did Jessica receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Jessica received, we can subtract the price of the game from the amount of money she paid. The amount Jessica paid - the price of the game = the amount of change Jessica received. ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Jessica received $1.02 in change.